Definitely Not A Guy
by One Piecer4844
Summary: There are times in every boy's life when they discover that their female childhood friend since they were in diapers are in fact, without a doubt, 100%, undeniably, unquestionably- a girl. And that is okay. What was not especially okay was that Kacchan sometimes made it oh so easy to forget that.


**-For my new readers this is an always a female Bakugo story, and how my weird head thinks a girl Bakugo would have grown up.**

**-It's another peek on how I think girl Bakugo and Midoriya interacted as kids, (I'm a fan of them eventually being buddies so expect some ooc from them.)**

**-You don't HAVE to read the other fics connected to the series, but I do mention occurrences that happen in "Baku's a girl, what the hell?!", so you might want to read chapter 4 and maybe 7.**

**-My humor is odd so hopefully some of you will laugh at a few instances.**

**-As always thanks for reading and I love hearing from all of you so shoot me a comment XD !**

There are times in every boy's life when they discover that their female childhood friend since they were in diapers are in fact, without a doubt, 100%, undeniably, unquestionably- _a girl_. And that is _okay. _What was not especially _okay_ was that Kacchan sometimes made it oh so easy to forget that.

Do not misunderstand, Midoriya knew perfectly well that Kacchan was a girl and he never claimed that she was anything _but_ growing up.

She was a girl when they both dressed up as All Might to go out trick or treating, and she was a girl when they went on adventures around the neighborhood. She was a girl when she would beat up the older bullies and when they would play with mud after a rainy day. Just like she was a girl when their parents would bathe them together when they were little, because the Bakugo's had a really big tub that was perfect for lots of bubbles.

It did not slip Midoriya's mind that Kacchan was anything but female when she began wearing the boy's uniform to school- as if wearing pants to school suddenly made her male. He definitely did not 'pretend' that Kacchan was a "boy" like so many of their schoolmates from elementary when they entered middles school.

It was never a difficult concept to understand, and Kacchan being a guy or girl made no difference to him. Kacchan would always be Kacchan regardless of what color baby blanket was used when she was born. That might have been the problem, Midoriya had been so used to a Kacchan that did what she wanted, which usually meant playing around like "one of the guys" that he never put that small subtle barrier young boys place when their childhood chum is indeed not a fellow male.

As is his luck in all things, which is practically nonexistent, his reality checks came like a slaps in the face- or better yet when having to handle anything Kacchan related an explosion of some sort.

…

It was a typical day, one of many there had been so far during the break before classes started. Midoriya made the familiar walk to the Bakugo residence as he had been doing since his mother and Kacchan's parents had allowed their kids to travel to and fro between each other's homes unattended.

There was nothing significantly different that sunny afternoon when he once again invited himself over to the Bakugo residence. It was a regular occurrence for most of their childhood and it didn't seem to be ending anytime soon. Mitsuki had been the one to allow him in and with a hand running through his curls she stated that Kacchan hadn't gotten back from her combat classes yet. He would often show to her practice sessions when he felt like adding new techniques in his notebook; but had decided against it today. A good choice since it meant he had free reign of their living room and the fridge.

A wink was thrown his way from Mitsuki when she casually mentioned that Katsuki and Masaru had left over Katsudon from last night. Stating he was more than welcome to it- a mischievous look in her eyes at the thought of annoying her brat.

With all the gusto of a preteen with a growing appetite, he didn't have to be told twice and quickly set out on the task of heating the plastic foiled plate. Thanking his friend's mother excessively, and already thinking that he could handle Kacchan's ire for eating her food if it meant he could enjoy his favorite dish.

Of course he didn't dare take all of it, or Kacchan would actually make good on her threats and 'blast him until there was nothing left but his shitty red shoes'. The blonde took her food seriously.

While waiting for the food to heat up, he set up the living room for when Kacchan came home to watch the latest All Might videos; continuing their tradition they had established when they were in primary school- Kacchan had a flat screen, enough said. Taking the seat on the far right of the couch fully aware that Kacchan preferred to lean on the left arm with one of her legs fully stretched out- in case she needed to kick him with a 'shut your stupid mumbling Deku and watch the video.'

He was just getting comfortable- channel in place, when Kacchan arrived, adorned in skull hoodie number five; likely concealing and even sweatier undershirt and matching jogging pants; courtesy of her designer father who had tailored sportswear made of specific fabric suited for her quirk. Her blonde spikes less boisterous with all the sweat and a one of many pairs of special made gloves her parents gifted her since her quirk manifested.

Apparently she decided to redress at home today.

She threw him a glare when she smelled the Katsudon, tight lipped, and obviously annoyed but continued on upstairs, with a bit more force in her stomp than usual. A grumpy Kacchan was one thing; but a hungry Kacchan meant Izuku was going to have to play up his pleading _and_ really emphasize on the doe eyes.

Carrying on, Izuku figured he'll have at least a few more minutes before Kacchan came down to verbally rip him a new one.

Scrolling through his phone he let the ads play through, paying little mind to the latest styles or 'must have' of the day. A particular announcement drew his interest, remote automatically upping the volume. All his attention was on the voice stating that all Might was going to be making an appearance at the next hero con, which this year both Kacchan and him had convinced their parents to let them buy entrance passes to.

Jumping to his feet at the news of meeting his favorite hero that he idolized in person, he raced up the stairs to Kacchan's room to tell her the good news. He knew that his friends would be just as excited to know that All Might was coming to the next city over where they could possibly actually speak with him.

Let it be known that Izuku was a polite and well-mannered young man, his mother taught him good morals and to respect those he comes in contact with.

Let it also be known that Kacchan was just a big a fan of the number one hero as he was. The blonde was able to make her admiration less obvious, but without a doubt the two of them will always bond over their aww at the legendary hero. It was through this particular trait that they continued this odd friendship in the first place. Additionally, the older girl's competiveness reached far enough to find it a personal affront if Izuku knew something regarding their favorite hero before she did.

With that in mind, one could understand and maybe excuse the lapse in judgment that Izuku displayed as he shot down the hall way and burst into Kacchan's room without knocking. Something he had not done since his mother had told him specifically to stop doing some years back- along with the declaration that the two were not allowed to share bubble baths together anymore.

Thinking back on it he sorely wishes he had paid more attention to their talk, if only to have prevented the utter train wreck he ran into when running into Kacchan's room.

-This might have been why his mother, which of course had been there from day one of his relationship with Kacchan- who was well aware of the blonde's less girly habits from either experience or the complaints of a bemoaning Mitsuki, had been trying to make him aware of from the start. A much younger and even more innocent Izuku hadn't understood the full extent of why his mom was bringing up the fact of Kacchan being a girl; but he did as instructed nonetheless because she asked.

"Kacchan! All Might is coming to Hero Con in person-" dies down as he finally took in the state of his friend. First thing he noticed were smooth looking legs; as Kacchan was still in the process of removing her pants; her gloves were removed he noticed offhandedly. Even after years of seeing Kacchan in shorts he still felt the need to turn his gaze away, but in his surprise and like a moron without any sense; he merely raised his eyes instead of turning around or better yet rushing out the door.

The new angle cleared up several facts: 1- Skull hoodie #5 was thrown onto the laundry basket, along with the sweat soaked shirt Izuku had presumed Kacchan had underneath. 2- Kacchan was on her way to developing marked abs if she continues her training. 3- Kacchan's upper torso was bare expect for an equally drenched sports bra and some tougher looking fabric that would wrap over her chest if it was zipped. 4- He might have just found out why Shigeki had looked so content when he groped Kacchan the first month at school. 5- Kacchan was going to murder him...

Awkwardness at a maximum filled the room and they both stayed frozen for several seconds. For once it's Izuku that reacts first as he throws out an 'I'm so sorry!' While hightailing it out of the room. A noise that sounds suspiciously like a growl comes from behind him making him run faster. He nearly loses his footing when something gets thrown at his feet- Kacchan's pants…

The slight stumble is all that the irate blonde needs as he gets tackled from behind, his breath knocked out from him. With the strength of a hundred scorned women Kacchan flips him to his back and begins landing blows on him.

The weight on his stomach did little to help catch his breath and his arms could only raise to defend his face from the flurry of punches raining down on him. In an odd instant of clarity Izuku's mind provides him with an interesting revelation from the attack.

'Kacchan is on top of me without pants on.'

The sound of feet coming upstairs was ignored and a 'Katsuki' yelled out went unnoticed as Mitsuki Bakugo finds her daughter beating their neighbor half dressed. An 'oh my' from a shocked Masaru was also unheard as he rushed over to calm his angered child, lifting her from the waist mildly relieved that Katsuki opted out of using her explosions to drive her point.

Mitsuki helped the poor boy up from the floor and checked over the injuries, thinking of all the ways she'd going to ground her brat for getting violent with poor Izuku; and why in the world is she half naked.

Izuku was still lightly dazed with all that's happened, the already appearing bruises were the last thing on his mind. He does his best to explain to Kacchan's parents that this was partially his fault this time with a fully red face and stutter, doing his best to remain unfazed by the daggers Kacchan was glaring at him.

He went back down stairs while Kacchan finally took her long awaited shower and ate his half of the Katsudon, as he mulled over what transpired. Kacchan was not going to let this go so he should come up with a good apology for walking in in her changing. No doubt her parents were going to make her say sorry as well, if only for letting her temper get the best of her. Even if he feels that he shouldn't have just burst in, he's reminded that in the long run he never _did_ get to tell her the good news about their favorite hero.

He decides to begin his explanation with that and could only hope that Kacchan would be less blood thirsty if he starts out with happy news. He can't help the morose thought of 'I bet All Might would have handled that better, he wouldn't have appeared unannounced when Kacchan was half dressed.'

He wallows a bit at his thoughtlessness of entering Kacchan's room without knocking, and really considers that tomboyish or not, Kacchan was still a girl. It's bad enough to enter someone's room without invitation as it is; but a guy should definitely not just come into their female friend's room like it was nothing and vice versa.

He broken out of his thoughts when Mrs. Bakugo comes down with Kacchan's training clothes, likely to wash it with the special made detergent and soap suited for fire based quirks along with some of Mr. Bakugo's own clothes. On top of the pile was that other fabric that Kacchan was wearing, the zippered one. Fully aware that he should mind his own business about what Kacchan wears under her shirts- now there's a thought that should never have crossed his mind; he was curious on whether it helped her with training.

'Maybe it helps to keep her body straight when she's sparring? Or is she trying to sweat more?'

Izuku must have been staring for too long and was so lost in his inner turmoil that he didn't even realize that he caught Mitsuki's attention.

Mitsuki couldn't help but let out a soft amused giggle at the boy's inquisitive eyes at Katsuki's binder. His brows were pinched together and his lips moved silently due to his usual muttering, knowledge seeking as always. Boys will be boys, even boys as well-mannered and innocent as Izuku. It was likely the boy wasn't fully aware what it was given that he wouldn't have much reason to.

She herself had been a bit thrown off when Katsuki had come up to her claiming she wanted to purchase a binder. How her brat even discovered it in the first place is still a mystery but her insistence that she needed to have one certainly was plain enough.

Her young hero to be had been practicing on using her quirk to fight in the air for some years now; and with how the whole beginning of the school year played out Katsuki built up the conclusion that her maturing body was putting a few snags in her plans. Her little girl was growing up which meant that there had been and will be more trips to the store as she continues to develop. With that development her hellion learned about the wonders of bras- easy to say that Katsuki was less than thrilled.

It did not take Katsuki long to realize she would have to reevaluate some of her fighting techniques. Especially when her child was so insistent on fighting in the air. She knows her daughter is a perfectionist when it came to her fighting skills, which meant that Katsuki would practice a move until she could perform it instinctually. With how she now had to consider a bit extra weight in the chest area that she wasn't accustomed to, that was still in the process of developing out fully; Katsuki had to redo her self-made calculations regarding her quirk.

Sport bras had been the obvious choice; but her brat still felt like her movements were off. Katsuki is stubborn if anything thus leading up to her requesting a binder. Both Mitsuki and her husband had been a bit reluctant to agree with their child's request, after all she was still growing and wearing one could limit her breathing; already aware that Katsuki would take things too far if she thinks it will help pursue her goal of being number one.

Their worries were appeased when together they looked more into a binder and found several that were made of a supportive breathable material that would not risk asphyxiating the wearer. With how hero apparel had evolved over the years and diverse body types appearing every day, clothing of course had to keep up with the public demands of a quirk based society.

Although what had really made them make up their minds was when Katsuki had admitted in her own way that she would feel more comfortable not having to deal with more forward thinking classmates. Which is also why they allowed her to purchase several varieties so she can wear to school as well.

She of course had used insults and sarcasm to mask her sentiments, but they could read between the lines. The Shigeki incident was dealt with and behind them, and Katsuki could definitely take care of herself in that regard; but nonetheless if she receives peace of mind from the act then they'll support her.

Mitsuki knows that while Katsuki hates to show any form of weakness or even vulnerability to even them; she is still a kid and has feelings that should be handled with care. After all, her daughter wasn't denying her sex or even uncomfortable with it; just as in most things she rather remove obstacles from her path if will benefit her in the long run.

While Katsuki was not overly large in the chest department; it was easy to see that her daughter was growing up similar to her- including how Mitsuki herself had also been an early bloomer. She had assured her daughter that she was just at that age and that her growth was perfectly natural, along with all the changes all her classmates would be going through as well.

Of course, that hadn't been enough for her stubborn kid, thus wearing her binder to class had become a regular occurrence; as long if she made sure to remove it when out of school and training sessions. Safe for long uses or not, they were not going to push it on allowing Katsuki to wear it without long breaks in between.

She's glad that Katsuki has had no more mishaps similar to the prior incident since she's been wearing one, so she will continue to permit Katsuki's insistence at having one on during school. Her brat is especially appeased that it does a fine job of slimming down her upper torso.

The binders made specific for practice were made of a bulkier material to offer support and keep everything situated properly. Katsuki prefers to wear her sport bras underneath when training, good thing too, with how today has gone so far. She grimaces at the image of what could have occurred if Katsuki had truly been bare under her binder; they were still paying off the house, it would be terrible if Katsuki destroys it. Then again, they had been thinking about remodeling...

Getting back on tangent, Izuku was still mumbling under his breath and Mitsuki really can't help the soft grin crossing her face as she took in the boy. Izuku was over at their home so often that she can't help but see him as an unofficial second child. It went far enough that they kept the guest room next door to Katsuki's dusted and with fresh bed sheets whenever he would accidently fall asleep in their living room.

It had been Masaru that had first thought of the idea to convert that room to be Izuku's some years back. Reasoning that the greenette was a growing boy and shouldn't have to sleep on the floor; of course that had also been the same year both mothers had taken their children aside and explained that they each were old enough to shower separately from now on. Her husband of course would never have ulterior motives.

In the Midoriya household the situation was more or less similar. Inko acted as a second mother to her own hellion, full of serenity and soft spoken words. Even though Mitsuki was more than aware that her brat was obstinate and was distrusting of even the best intentioned people. All the same she is glad that the other mother had the patience of a saint and had not made the decision to part her brat from Izuku yet.

There is no doubt that Inko is a force to be reckoned with when it had anything to with her son.

With that thought in mind, she can already imagine the chastising she was bound to receive from her friend when she tells her of what their children were up to today.

Before Mitsuki could ask about Izuku's wellbeing is when Katsuki decides to launch herself from the stairs.

"Katsuki what have I told you about jumping from the second floor!"

"Stop nagging you hag, it wasn't from the damn top!"

"Stop yelling young lady! No exploding in the house!"

The daily screaming match has begun and Izuku just watches patiently, well accustomed to the two blonde's banter. Finished with his katsudon, he felt it best if he gives the two some time to cool down a bit and grabs some snacks for Kacchan and him. Passing by the kitchen his eyes wonder once again to the article of clothing Mitsuki had dropped on the washing machine in her haste to scold Kacchan.

A smack to the back of his head shakes him out of his mind, only to meet irritated narrowed eyes from am unamused Kacchan.

"The hell you looking at Deku?" With arms firmly crossed over her chest, the very chest Izuku had never really paid much mind to until today. Her stare moves to what he was looking at and seem to narrow further. He's sure there would be sparks released from her hand if she wasn't wearing gloves.

Sputtering and trying to avoid Kacchan's eyes his face flushes and everything he had rehearsed in his head disappears regarding his apology. She sounds like her regular impatient self, and Kacchan tends to strike first and ask questions later, so maybe she isn't utterly hostile. He braves a quick glance and is relieved to see the blonde's usual bored expression, an eyebrow risen and a hint of contempt but still on neutral terms- as neutral as Kacchan can be. He still rather not hold her gaze very long though, what had just occurred was still too soon, reminding him of his bruises that had begun throbbing.

He throws out a quick "nothing Kacchan," trying to make a speedy retreat back to the living room, away from the potential bomb going off. That idea is quickly crushed as he feels a gloved hand grasp the back of his neck. Much like the cats Kacchan secretly enjoys petting, she grabs him from his neck to keep his eyes on her.

"If you _ever_ enter my room without my allowing it, than I really will blow you up until there is nothing left, you got that shitty Deku!" A firm squeeze in every other word accompanies the threat that he knows Kacchan has no problem following through with.

His quick nods are less intense with how his neck is still restrained; but she must get the point if she let's go and merely gathers up her clean laundry. She pauses in her task and shoots him an inquisitive look, "what the hell made you come into my room in the first place?"

"Eh, oh, well I just wanted to tell you that All Might is coming in person to the next Hero Con!" his eyes widen and a smile can't help but take over his face. Repressing the motion to jump in place he watches Kacchan's face go through a series of shock and then glee.

"Holy shit, no fucking way" she lets out in aww, her own lips curling up into a grin. "Why the fuck didn't you say anything sooner?" Shaking her head and walking toward the stairs, likely to put away her clothes, she adds "Shit head, this-" raising her arm with the clothing Izuku had been pondering over for the past twenty minutes "-is a binder. It's to keep breast out of the way when I'm fucking people up."

With a last eye roll and a smirk his direction she leaves him to soak up her words, a hint of sadistic glee in her eyes at making the greenette look like a tomato.

**=Now I know that binders should NOT be worn during working out etc. That is dangerous so don't take what Bakugo is doing as correct. I just figured that a quirk based society could have developed something to this extent just for story telling purposes.**

**=The idea occurred to me when I was watching gymnastic videos, those women work out a lot (similar to Blasty) and that they too are launching their bodies in the air, so for some reason my mind wondered to how do their clothes stay perfectly compressed their bodies. Weird huh?**

**=As someone who grew up mostly with guy cousins, I can admit I was a bit oblivious to the whole guys vs. girls thing so a few interactions I based a bit on myself or how I think younger me would react.**

**=I can definitely see Bakugo intentionally messing with Midoriya about things that usually should be private; but still getting pissed off at him just for the principle of the matter. I want young girl baku to be less hostile and more sarcastic if that makes sense.**

**=Midoriya is a precious cinnamon roll who can't handle girls (1st meeting Uraraka for example) so why not make him awkward because his childhood chum is the oh so contradicting Bakugo, his proud female friend who does whatever she wants.**

**=Tell me what ya think and once again thanks for reading ^_^**

**(BTW if I have accidentally offended anyone please tell me and I will try to fix it, it is not intentional)**


End file.
